


Take What You Can Get

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Smut, ij porn battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane's pretty fatalistic about where this whole thing is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Can Get

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth round of IJ's [Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/8439.html?style=mine). The prompt was "The end means we'll be killed." Smut, 723 words.

**Take What You Can Get**

The thing is, he's pretty sure that they're going to end up dead. Call it what you want, fatalism or pessimism or whatever, but Kurogane's looked at how things have just kept spiraling further and further out of control (their control, not that bat bastard's control; _he_ seems to be doing just goddamn fine). He's not stupid, he can do the math, and the way he figures it, both the kid and the princess are feckless enough that it's gonna be all he and Fai can do keep them alive through the end of it.

He's still not sure how he feels about that. Some days he's resigned. Others he's pissed off--more pissed off than usual, anyway. And as much as he's dedicated his life to service, it does tick him off sometimes how neatly this is slotting together. It's not that he particularly minds dying, other than the fact that he worries about who's going to take care of _his_ princess when he's gone. It's not even that he thinks it's a waste, because if anything, the kid and the princess, or their clones, or whoever, _whatever_ the hell they actually are, really have earned a happy ending by this point. It's that he's just unreasonable enough to want some of that happy ending for himself.

But this might be a good second.

Fai's spread out on the futon underneath him, naked and gasping, fair skin flushed. The way he tips his head back, baring that slender throat of his, makes Kurogane growl, and even though Fai's supposed to be the bloodsucker, he bends down and closes his teeth on it anyway, tasting the tang of Fai's sweat. Fai makes a sound, hoarse, and his hands dig into Kurogane's biceps, hard enough that he's probably going to bruise up on his right arm.

That's a consideration for later, and not much of one at that, so instead he concentrates on Fai's throat, silky under his tongue, and the sinuous way Fai's writhing against him. He's thought, in times past, that Fai must be constitutionally incapable of being still. He knows better now, knows that Fai could be just as pliant as a doll right now, and is choosing not to be. Kurogane likes that.

He likes the sound Fai makes when he slides a knee between Fai's legs even better, especially when he grinds down against Fai. Fai bucks up against him, rubbing against him as shamelessly as a cat, begging for more now, please, yes, and he produces a bottle from somewhere, fucked if Kurogane knows where. But now's not really the time for stupid questions. Now's the time to slick his fingers up and slide them into Fai and listen to the way Fai's voice breaks on a keening note when he twists them hard.

It's even better when he catches his hands behind Fai's knees and spreads them wide and Fai moans, open and wanting, and best of all when he thrusts into Fai. Fai arches under him, babbling nonsense, and he's so tight still that it steals Kurogane's breath completely. He growls again and lets the heat catch him, hips driving into Fai, deep and hard and fast. It's not gentle or tender or any kind of fluffy nonsense like that, but he guesses that if Fai wanted fluffy nonsense, he wouldn't be digging his nails into Kurogane's back and panting for more and harder.

It doesn't last long, but he didn't expect it to. Fai comes first, body drawing taut as he shudders, face wiped clean and blank, and Kurogane's hips snap forward in response to the way Fai's body wrings even tighter around him. He fucks Fai fast and wild until pleasure catches him, sudden and fierce, blinding him as it crashes down on him.

He comes back to himself draped over Fai. His first instinct is to roll away, but there are long fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, and he ends up staying where he is. Fai doesn't say anything at all and lets him drowse like that, relaxed and sated.

Yeah, it's not a happy ending, possibly not even close, but these days, Kurogane's not going to pass up a chance to take what he can get. And as far as second place goes? This isn't half bad.

**end**


End file.
